Change And Revenge
by Gem2
Summary: Starts out good but then get bad. Please read and review its my first story
1. Default Chapter

Change And Revenge

Change And Revenge 

It wasn't up until last year that Serena thought life actually had meaning to it. You see Serena was known as the "geek" and hated it she was constantly teased and humiliated in front of others, and that is why she decided to switch schools. The teasing and mocking had gotten so bad where Serena had attempted suicide twice, and if her parents hadn't walked in on her the second time she would be dead.

Last year Serena had made her first friend in a very long time. Though she wasn't from Serena's school they became best friends almost instantly. They met at Serena's school, Serena was getting dissed in the hallway again and the people had knocked her schoolbooks out of her hands and walked off laughing. Mina, Serena's now new friend was walking through the hallway when Serena's books had been thrown from her arms and the bell had rung and Serena was left there to pick up her books alone that's when Mina had entered the to drop off a bunch of books mistakenly got delivered to her school by mistake. It was when she was walking out of the office she saw what had happened and had walked over to help Serena (seeing Serena reminded Mina of how it used to be for her until some one had done the same thing for Mina of what Mina was going to do for Serena) pick up her books "Hi I'm Mina." Mina said looking at Serena.

"I'm Serena"

"Those kids are jerks."

"Yah"

Serena then realized some one was actually talking to her.

"You aren't from this school are you?"

"No I had to drop something off, why?"

"Cuz in the school no one ever talks to me."

"Well I'm in the school and talking to you."

After talking for a while they had made plans to meet up after school, they started hanging out and became good friends during the summer. During the summer Serena had changed her look and Mina and Serena had convinced Serena's parents to let her change schools (they wouldn't let her before cuz she had no friends at any other school and was convinced it was going to be just as bad since she had no friends).

The summer passed now Serena no longer had the greasy hair and the taped glasses no she had blue contacts, which brought out her blue eyes even more. Her hair was now a couple inches past shoulders, shinny and straight; Serena got a new wardrobe for school and had started wearing make-up.

**The day before school started**

"I'm sooooooooo nervous, Mina!" Serena said.

"Don't worry I'll be here." Mina replied.

"Are you sure your friends are going to like me?"

"Of coarse! I like you so they like you to"

**The morning before school started**

**Ring, ring, ring**

"Hello" Serena answered in a tired voice.

"Ready? I'll be there in 15 minutes." Mina said.

"Yep, I'm waiting."

Mina then went over to Serena house and then left for school.

The day went fine Serena made friends with Mina's friends and even had a couple guys flirt with her.

The first month went fine and at the end of the month Serena and Mina were invited to a party. "Are you going to this party?" Serena asked Mina.

"Of coarse, the parties people through that I go to always tend to be fun!"

"I can't go"

"Why not?!" Mina said in a worried voice.

"cuz I don't have anything to wear!"

And they both cracked up laughing.

**Later that week at the mall**

"I like this outfit!" Serena said as she came out of the change room to model it for Mina, rei and Lita. It was a gorgeous outfit it had a tank top with only a string around the neck and back, and the skirt was finger tip length with a slit on each thigh and was black the tank top was shimmery red. She looked at the girls and said "I cant wait for tonight!"


	2. The party

New Page 1

****The party****

The house the party was being held at was gorgeous and huge. Serena walked inside she realized there were some people that she used to go to school with but they didn't recognize her. She walked past to the living room where her and Mina found a place to sit. "Where are Lita and Rei?" Serena asked Mina.

"They already found some guys probably." Replied Mina

"Oh look!"

"What?" asked Serena.

"A really cute guy is looking your way!" mina said as Serena turned around to see whom it was then realized whom it was. "I used to go to school with him he constantly mocked me!" Serena said in a pissed of voice.

"Well then why don't we fuck with his brain a bit?" Mina asked

"I like your thinking Mina!" Said Serena.

"Hi I'm Jason, what's your name?" He asked Serena.

"Bridget and this is my friend Ashley."Exclaimed Serena, trying not to snicker as she introduced herself and Mina as Bridget and Ashley. Jason looked at Serena and kept looking at her "Hey, you look really familiar."

"I just got that kind of face." Serena exclaimed.

"So what school do you go to?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Hinton High, and you?" asked Serena flirting with him.

"Kentville High"

"That's nice." Then Serena got up and started walking to a bedroom with Jason quickly fallowing. Serena waited for Jason when he got there she was standing at the door (she knew Mina wouldn't be mad considering she knew Serena had been waiting for this for a long time) she closed the door then looked at Jason and walked over to the bed and laid down "What are you waiting for?" asked Serena.

"Nothing" with that said Jason walked over to the bed. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. "Oooo a little frisky aren't we?" Asked Jason.

"Nope just hard to get." Serena said.

"You really remind me of someone."

"Really who?"

"I don't know but you look really familiar."

"Well then you might really know me, never know," she said with a smirk.

"Wanna play a game?" asked Serena.

"Sure what kind of game?"

"I'm the geek and you're the bully."

"Sure!" Then Serena put her Hair up the way she used to wear it and grabbed a pair of glasses out of her bag and put them on. "Look kinda familiar?" asked Serena.

"Your Serena!!!??!?!?!" Said Jason realllllllly surprised.

"Yes and I think its payback!" Then Serena grabbed him and twisted (use your imagination) and leaned into his ear and whispered "You ever humiliate me again it will be the end for you!!!" Then got up and left after punching him in the gut. (By the way she hurt him pretty bad grabbing him he ended up seeing a doctor*lol* but I think he deserved it) As she left the room he whispered, "I'll get you back!" Then Serena went and grabbed Mina and left the party laughing at what she had accomplished not realizing what he was planning in his head.


	3. It Begins

It Begins

**It Begins**

After about a week after the party Serena had gotten a note saying "2 kcab u teg i" She didn't really think anything of it.

While Serena, Mina and Lita where out shopping Lita had noticed some one fallowing them she really didn't care since the person didn't seem to be paying attention to them and then she came to the conclusion that it was just a coincidence. After finding a spot at the food court to sit at they walked of and got some food to eat. After meeting back at the table they started talking. "Hey Lita, who's that guy I saw you with the other day? Serena said she say you with a guy!" Mina asked Lita and Lita knew Mina wouldn't drop this subject until she found out who it was. "Some guy, and Serena how would you know if I was with a guy? Where you spying on me?" asked Lita.

"No not spying I just saw you when me and Rei went to go watch a movie." Serena replied. "Oh well he's just a friend, a cute friendly friend to."

"So does this guy have a friend?" Mina asked starting to poke Lita.

"And maybe his friend has a brother the same age?" Serena added starting to get into the fun of bugging Lita too. "He's my new boy friend if you muuuuuuuuuust know!" Lita said poking Mina back even harder. Serena then looked down at her watch and frowned "What's wrong Serena?" asked Mina

"I'm was supposed to pick my friend Amy from the bus depot, and I'm really fucking late!" Serena said as she and the other girls started together their stuff together.

"Who's this Ami girl Serena?" askedMina

"We used to be in day care together and she comes down every few years." Serena answered Mina's question. "Why haven't you told us about her before?" Lita asked.

"Well I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, since she coming to stay with us for a couple of months since she's ahead of the rest of her class she gets to take a few months off." Serena added. "We'd better get going if were going to meet her there, her bus gets there in 10 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get there!"

They arrived at the bus station and all become acquainted with each other.

"Hi I'm Mina, and this is Lita!" Mina introduced herself and Lita to Ami.

"Hi I'm Ami." Ami said in a shy voice.

"How was the ride?" Serena asked.

"Fine, and I like your new look!" Ami added.

"Thanx, Mina helped." Serena said.

"I don't want to take all the credit!" Mina said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well we had better get going or my parents are going to spaze on me if we're not there on time!" Serena said.

** Click Click click** Serena could hear some footsteps fallowing her. "Lita where are you!!!!" Serena screamed out in worry. "LITTTAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!??!" Serena screamed as she could hear her friend getting slottered. She ran to where the noises where coming from. When Serena had reached the room of where the noises where coming from. She entered the room and was disgusted with what she saw, her friend Lita had been brutally murdered. Lita's stomach had been slashed and blood was running down her. Her index fingers had been removed from her hands, and her mouth had been taped closed, almost as if the person who had murdered her had tried to keep her quit from yelling out her name. When Serena realized what had happened she screamed in fear.

"Serena wake up, Serena wake up!" Ami said as she tried to shake her awake. "You are having a bad dream!"

"Where's Lita!?!?!?" Asked Serena in a worried voice.

"She's at home, your parents came and picked us all up from the bus depot and drove Mina and Lita home remember?" Asked Ami.

"Kind of I think I'm gonna grab a glass of water and head back to bed." Serena said knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep.

The next morning the phone rang… "Hello?" Serena said as she answered the phone.

"Serena?" Serena recognized the voice it was Mina and she seamed to be crying.

"What's wrong Mina?"

"Lita's dead she was murdered last night at her house…" Mina exclaimed as her voice trailed off. Serena dropped the phone and began to cry.

************************************************************************

So how do you like my Story so far? Its my first fan fic and I wanted it to be a horror. If your curious to see what happens next your just gonna have to keep checking back, well got to go bye!

Gem


	4. And So On

And so on

**And so on **

Serena wasn't prepared for what had happened she couldn't understand why her friend Lita had been killed. Her life was going great she never thought it would trun for the worst.

At the funeral Serena had realized Jason was at the funeral (Jason and Lita had been friends since grade 2) she couldn't help but give him a cold heartless star and he knew she hated him he could feel the ice between them, but he still wanted to get her back for the way she humiliated him at the one party. But Jason couldn't help but realize what had put her through at school and had decided to leave her alone that he had put her through enough besides he thought she was cute and was developing a crush on her.

Rei and Ami had become close during the time Amiwas visiting and it was now time for Ami to return home all the girls where sad of Lita's death it had been 1 and a half months since the funeral and now Ami was leaving and she was saddened having to leave her friends behind but knew she had to leave. The bus was crowded and had green/grey seats the windows had wires inside the glass so if something had hit the window it wouldn't break. It wasn't the same bus she had road in before, when she was in this bus she felt trapped and confined and she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Well do you all want to go grab something to eat?" Serena asked Rei and Mina trying to get their attention off the situation of Ami leaving. "Sure I could go for some coffee cuz I am extremely tired!" Mina said licking her lips. "Ya me to and some fries." Rei added.

They chose a little restaurant on the corner of Gatez Ave, the restaurant had little booths in every corner and the walls where a deep orange with a red almost orange boarder and the booths where brown with a red table cloth and flowers in the centre of it. "What can I get you ladies?" A cute waiter came up to ask them. "I'll a French vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate and chocolate shavings and a small order of fries." Mina order. "Mmm that's sounds good I'll have the same but extra chocolate shavings." Rei added to Mina's order. "I'll have the same also but make mine a mocha and a I want LOTS of chocolate shavings and a large order of fries!"Serena said licking her lips will still looking at the menu. "Is that it?" The waiter asked looking up at the three girls. "And for dessert I'll have triple chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream on the sides." Serena added as the girls looking at her like she was crazy to eat that much. "Would girls like anything else?" The waiter asked. "No! I'll have have a piece of cake like what she's having!" Mina and Rei added together looking at Serena who now checking out the waiter. "Is that it?" the waiter asked again. "yes" the said together, Rei the leaned over into Mina ear and said "mmm but I wouldn't mind a piece of him!" Rei whispered. "What did toy say Rei, I know your talking about me! What did you say huh? Huh? Huh? Telllllllll me!" Serena whinnied. " Oh nothing just with how much your drooling over him I'm surprised the weather channel haven't warned us about a flood!" Rei said jokingly noticing Serena was drooling of the waiter. "Humph your such a snobby bitch!" Serena said jokingly poking Rei in the stomach. "Fuck off!" Rei said trying not to laugh as she squirmed.

. . . . : : : :Meanwhile on the bus with Ami: : : :. . . .

"Attention passengers this is the driver speaking we are having trouble with the engine and have to make an imidiate stop at a near by gas station." The announcement ended. *That good cuz like hell am I using the bathroom in the piece of shit!* Ami thought to herself. Ami got of the bus after it entered the gas station. She got off as well did the other passengers she headed straight for the bathroom. The bathroom was extremely dirty so Ami decided to walk to that gas station across the street the bathroom was a lot cleaner the other gas stations bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and pulled down her clothes and was grateful for the bathroom she had been holding it in for the past two hours and thought she was going to burst. She then herd the door to the bathroom open and decided to hurry just in case she missed the bus she got out and washed her hands and quickly left. When she got out side she realized the bus was gone and started to cry, but since Ami didn't like to cry in public she decided to walk back to the bathroom the person who was there earlier so Ami walked into a stall and began to cry. "Excuse me miss but are you okay?" a concerned woman asked. "No, the bus I was on left without me and had all my luggage on it and now I'm stranded here!" Ami said trying to stop crying. "Well where are you headed to?" The lady asked. "Burlington" (I don't know city names I don't really care about locations!) Ami answered. "Well that's on a hour and a half from here I can drive you." "No I couldn't ask you do to that." Ami said. "But I insist!" the Lady said. "I cant leave with knowing I could be the one who left you here, besides I could use a little company, my name Bridget, what's yours?"Bridget asked. "Ami, and I guessed you talked me into it besides I have no other way home. Thanx!" Ami exclaimed.

Ami and Bridget got into the truck Bridget owned. Ami didn't say anything Bridget just talked a little they mostly just sat starring at the road and every once in a while would give Ami an odd look. "Umm what are you doing? You just missed my turn!?" Ami asked in concern. "We're not going to Burlington dear, we're going somewhere else." With that said Ami jumped out of the truck into a ditch ripping her clothes, she landed beside a dead dear which had obviously been eaten by wolfs considering its waste down was mostly gone except for chunks of meat. Ami tried hard not to vomit, Bridget then slammed on the breaks and jumped out and held up a gun. "Bye, bye Ami it was nice knowing you to bad you had to leave so soon." Bridget said with a cold-hearted voice. Ami looked up in worriment and then Bridget fired the gun…… Ami was dead.

***************** ***************** ***************** **************

  


*Authors note*

well what did you think I like this chapter the best so far it gonna get more gory don't worry I just haven't reached the climax yet so just hold your horses!

Gem


	5. At Mina's

Serena, Mina and Rei walked home together they all decided to stay at Mina's for the night, because Mina lived in quite a large house and had plenty of room to spare. "Hey, do you guys want to rent a movie and buy some junk food?" Serena asked. "Your Still hungry?" Rei asked. "No not really but what growing teenage girl could refuse some chips, dip, chocolate, and pop?" Serena asked. "The only growing girl I see is the one in front of me named Serena and she's not grown vertically." Mina exclaimed. "Hey!!! Are you calling me fat??" Serena whined. "No I don't have to call you fat you just did it yourself" Mina said laughing. "Who cares I believe my scale more then you." Serena said walking into the movie store. 

"What kind of a movie do we want to get?" Rei asked. "Horror!" Mina and Serena said together. After they got the movie they walked to the corner store and got some junk food and then left for Mina's house. 

"Mom I'm home!" Mina yelled as she walked through the door. "Hi honey I'm up stairs." She hollered back. "Serena and Rei are spending the night, ok?" Mina asked. "Sure that's fine honey, just try not to make any big messes, ok?" Mina mom hollered back. "Lets go to my room I have a V.C.R and TV in my room." Mina said. "Hey, this is the first time me and Rei have actually seen your room." Serena said. "Yeah and its HUGE!!!! I wish I could live here, you even have your own bathroom with separate shower and tub!" Rei exclaimed as she walked in to the room. Mina's room was about the size of a small apartment, It had dark blue base and speckled light blue for the wall color, a white king size bed, a white couch, white stands, a huge light blue dresser across the north wall with a large mirror above it, a walk in closet full of clothes about 80 pairs of shoes, and had lots of decoration, and candles and little ornaments around here room. The bathroom walls were a coffee color with lot of candles around it and had a lot of room. Rei and Serena's mouths dropped when they saw it all, Mina even had a mini fridge in her room. Serena ran right to the fridge and opened it up; the fridge was FULL of junk food. "Hey we didn't have to buy junk food look at all the junk food Mina has!" Serena exclaimed in amazement. "Serena knowing you are here, we don't have near enough!" Rei exclaimed. 

"Hey lets change into pajama's and watch the movie." Mina said removing her clothes to change into her nightclothes. After all the girls were changed they all decided to put the movie and watch it. "What movie is this?" Rei asked. "Screech." Mina answered. "What is it about?" Serena asked. "I don't know but it has gotten lots of great reviews." 

(About half way through the movie) "Mina I'm going out for a while with your dad and we wont be back until about 3 am ok?" Mina's mom asked. "Ok mom, bye!" Mina replied. "I think its time for a movie break so we can fill up on refreshments and to pee, cuz I really have to fucken pee." Rei said. "Agreed." Mina and Serena said together. 

After the girls went and got themselves refreshed and stocked up on more junk food they put the movie back in and sat down and watched the rest of it. While going to take the movie out Serena heard a noise. "What was that noise?" Serena asked. It was a noise that sounded as if some one was scrapping something against a window. "I don't know." Mina and Rei said putting there stuff on to go and see what it was. "Hey! Wait for me!" Serena said fallowing. 

As the girls got out side they started looking around for what the noise was. "Hey, I don't anything is out here guys and I'm getting cold and I want to go inside." Serena said. "Yeah me too." Rei sounded in. "Okay." Mina said. As the three girls walked beside each other to the house Rei stopped short in her tracks and just stood they're looking up and couldn't believe her eyes. Mina and Serena turned around "What's wrong Rei?" Mina asked. "Look up!" Hanging from the roof was Mina's Parents, their necks tied with rope and eyes gouged. "Oh my god!" Mina said falling to her knees in tears. "Come on Mina we have to call the police!" Rei said frantically. After the girls called the police the sat in the living room waiting for them. "Ding dong" Rei and Serena walked up to the door and let the police in, as Mina stayed in the living room getting herself together, after she did she walked to the door. "We got a report of people being hung in someone back yard by some unknown character at this address, this is the right address right?" the cop asked. "Y-y-yes I-it is." Mina said in a shaky voice, while leading the cops to the backyard. After some more police showed up, the discussed a place for the girls to spend the night, and the girls went up to Mina's room to grab some clothes. As they walked into the room, the read some writing on the mirror it read "roses are red blood is to, Ami and Lita are dead, now your parents are too, next I come for the three of you" the girls ran down stairs and got the police and the police went up stairs while one of the police men took the girls to his car to take to the station. 

The car was silent then Rei spoke up realizing what the note had said "Oh MY GOD!! AMI'S DEAD TOO!! THAT'S WHAT IT SAID ON THE MIRROR!!!!!" "OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT WHO THE FUCK WOULD WANT TO KILL AMI LITA AND MINA'S PARENTS?" Serena said realizing it to then went quite pondering to her self. "I don't know, I just don't know…" Mina said crying silently… 


End file.
